


Swords

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've wanted to write a fic with awkward Sam and this is what came to be. Plus, I sorta wanted one where Dean and Cas have an "argument" because I had just finished listening to a song called "You Don't Play Fair" by Jason Brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords

Dean sighed. It was no use. Cas wasn’t getting the hang of using a gun and it was pissing the hunter off. If freshly human (again) Cas was going to go on hunts being handy with a gun was almost the number one requirement. _At least in Dean’s mind it was._

Cas laid the gun on the shooting range table and looked at Dean with those baby blues. The hunter saw the “puppy dog look” and tried to hide a smile.

“Dean,” Cas shook his head, “I never thought I'd have to say this to you but I just don’t like guns. I didn’t even like them when I used that shot gun once to help Sam and Bobby infiltrate the place the demons were using to spread the Croatoan virus. They’re clunky and weird. I prefer something more _elegant_.”

“Wow, Cas,” Dean pursed his lips and then licked them. “Yeah, you’ve become arrogant.”

“Coming from you that is funny, my dear, but really, follow me and I’ll show you what I need.” Dean snickered when the former angel threw him a wink.

He followed him into a separate room. It was the gym for the lack of a better description. It had sparring mats, a punching bag hanging in the middle of the room and all the equipment any type of fighter could ever need from boxing gloves to nun chucks. Dean’s eyes glinted in surprise when Cas reached for what Dean presumed to be a katana sword and pulled it out of the rack.

“A sword?” Dean asked, idling along side the man, waiting for an answer. Cas looked the sword up and down.

“Yes, a sword,” Cas said. “I want to learn how to use this. In fact, I think I might already know how.” Cas reached for another sword and tossed it to Dean.

“Shall we?” Cas smirked and took a near perfect stance. Dean raised an eyebrow and did the same.

“So are you expecting me to suck at this?” Dean taunted him. “I mean, my father and some other hunters along the way made sure I was well prepared for any hunt.”

Cas smiled. “Oh, no I anticipate a challenge, I really do, but I still think I’m just, how do you say, better than you.” Dean’s mouth fell open. Cas as the sassy human was pretty high on his nerve meter, but at the same time it drove him insane. A _good_ insane. Their swords collided with one another, each of them blocking the others attempts at “stabbing.” An equal battle went on for quite some time; to the outsider it probably looked like a dance, avoiding one another, then coming just within inches of each other...

“Why don’t you give up?” Dean asked, breathy as he and Cas locked swords..

“Never,” Cas teased, “Come on, Dean,” they pulled away from each, “can’t you keep it up?” At that point, Dean’s sword clattered to the ground and he tackled Cas onto the sparring mat behind him.

“Say that again,” Dean was straddling him, cupping a hand to his ear, “I can’t hear you.”

“I take that back, because you can get it up.” Cas smirked. Dean was about to lean down to kiss him when the door opened. He hung his head in shame and quickly rolled over Cas and jumped to a standing position, with his back to the door he heard Sam dragging his feet inside.

Sam had his gun armed and ready, surveying the room and then his eyes landed on Cas smirking and sitting cross-legged on the sparring mats. He found Dean just beyond Cas in a standing position, his back to him.

“Seriously? You two are training again? When are you ever going to get some sleep?” Sam lowered his gun. He really expected that since Cas was freshly human once more, that all he’d want to do is sleep, but no. In his world, it’s all work and _well, Sam thought all play_ , considering the noises he’s heard while trying to drift off to sleep. “And Dean would you turn around?’

“Um, not gonna happen Sammy. In fact, I’d like for you to turn around and head back the way you came. Seriously, I’d love for you to do that.” Dean would think that his brother interrupting the festivities was a boner killer, but nope, it wasn’t.

“Okay,” Sam said nodding his head. “Okay, I’m gone. Just try to be quiet, will ya?”

“Just go, Sammy.” Dean growled, as he slowly felt the boner dissipate and mostly disappear. Sam threw his hands in the air, Cas laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s so funny. But I’m gone.” Sam headed back towards his room, shaking his head the whole way.

_

“We’re gonna have to lay some ground rules for him,” Cas eyed the door suspiciously.

“Yeah, what are we gonna say?" Dean cleared his throat and prepared to mime a conversation, "We need to talk. So sit down." Dean mimicks pulling out a chair. He sits himself next to Cas on the mat, places a hand on his shoulder and looks him square in the eyes, "Sammy, me and uh, Cas could have sex at any point in time and pretty much anywhere in this bunker so you know, just, just stay locked in your room? Oh, wait, I said pretty much anywhere, so well damn your room may not even be a safe zone Sammy. Shit’s got real and I’m telling you baby bro we’re getting tired of you cock blocking us.”

Cas burst out laughing, because he understood every single word of it. He actually understood _why_ he was laughing and that was _awesome._ “Sure,” he said between laughs, “Why not? But I am noticing that we have managed to shoo him away again, so…shall we?

Dean smiled and threw a leg over Cas and slid down into his lap. “Why yes we shall.” Their lips finally touched. _Now this is something else they’re both good at he thought._


End file.
